Withering Faith
by jecatrish
Summary: Bella lost someone close to her, and experiences several tragic events in her life. Will she have to go throught his alone? Will Edward be there in time to save her? B&E of course! I am finished with Chapter 15, and will post as soon as I get 10 reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the characters. The wonderful Meyers does. This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think. Just be easy on me!**

The sun's kisses to my skin were welcomed, especially today

The sun's kisses to my skin were welcomed, especially today. I was leaving in an hour to catch a flight. My destination was a small town called forks. There with my father Charlie, is where I will spend the rest of my time on earth. It was not so bad living with my father and even moving away from this city, it was the circumstances that caused the move. Six months ago my life changed.

I have always been a dancer. Renee had decided to place me in ballet classes when I turned three. I have always loved it, and always dreamed of taking it further than just a hobby. I had never wanted anything more. A few weeks after my sixteenth birthday, at one of my recitals, I began to feel weak, sick to my stomach, and the joints in my knees, elbows and arms were hurting so bad, I found it impossible to continue. After my part had ended, I left the stage and collapsed onto the floor.

I awakened in a white room, my mom was crying loudly and I could hear the beeping of a monitor. I knew where I was, but what had happened? I remember my part, my music, and then I remembered the pain, the sickness, and leaving the stage. Nothing else. I turned my head towards the sound of my mother and I looked at her, trying to find answers as to what had happened, and what was happening to me now. Dizzy from the pain medication, I could no longer keep my eyes open. The next morning Renee laid in the hospital bed beside me, holding me as we waited for the results of the many tests and cat scans. The doctor that walked in was different from my normal one. This man was older, with more gray hair. He walked over to the edge of my bed.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Dr Peterson" he looked at me with the saddest of eyes.

I knew something wasn't right. "Bella please" was all I could manage to say. He nodded as if to comply.

Renee looked at him with the oddest expression " I don't mean to sound rude, but where is Dr Bryant?"

He looked at her and then turned to me holding my gaze " I was actually getting to that" He sighed sitting down on the edge of my bed. My heart was racing, I felt like it was going to jump out of my chest along with the vomit from my nauseated stomach. I was going to be sick and I have not even heard what he was going to say.

" We have done extensive testing, and redone them to be sure" he looked at Renee, and back at me.

**I have a few more chapts to post and I'm working on that now...I have more to write and the ideas just keep rolling!**

**Thanks...Jess**


	2. Chapter 2

" The large mass that we found on her liver, I'm sorry to say was cancerous

" The large mass that we found on her liver, I'm sorry to say was cancerous."

There it was. Those were the words that everyone dreads to hear. Cancer. I looked at Renee as she started sobbing loudly. She was holding me so tight, I was beginning to wonder if I was going to die of suffocation rather than cancer.

I looked at the Doctor, "Are you sure there's no mistake?" Renee questioned.

He looked distressed and nodded his head, "Yes, I'm sure." A sigh, "There's a chance that we may have caught it in enough time, but we really won't know until we see how she responds to the treatment."

"So there is a chance?" she looked hopeful. I know she was only trying to do so for my sake.

He smiled for the first time in our visit, "Yes, there is a slight chance, but we have to be aggressive and fast, If she wants to do the Chemotherapy, I'll need to see her as soon as next Monday."

It just hit me, I felt like I could not breath. The whole time they sat there discussing my future, well what was left, none had asked me what I wanted to do. Not that it mattered much because I had no idea. My life that was already different was getting more difficult.

The weeks after were such a blur. I went to the treatments and they put a new meaning behind the work sick. All I could do was throw-up. I missed a lot of school, but my mother, the worrier stayed on top of it all making sure that I had the work completed and in on time. The only thing that stayed the same in my life it that point was dancing. No matter how sick, or drained I was I went. That was my reason for living, my reason for fighting. Renee just did not have the heart to take that away from me. She drove me back and forth without a complaint.

"Bella, I just got off the phone with the nurse at the doctors office, and she said for us to be in at eight-thirty tomorrow." She smiled and came to hug me "maybe this is it."

"Maybe mom" that was all I could say. I did feel better than I have in a long time. I just could not get my hopes to high.

Walking into the doctor's office and into the waiting room, I sat down next to this younger boy, with what I believed to be his mother by his side. He didn't look sick, neither did she, I wondered what they were there for. Maybe they had family in the back. I caught myself trying to think of anything but what I was here for. Turns out after hearing the mothers screaming, the boy was sick, and from the sounds of it, nothing could be done. I felt tears in my eyes. How young was he? How long had he battled this monster? I had only been in war for Ten months and to me it seemed like a lifetime.

After hearing the blessed news, Renee decided that we needed to go shopping to celebrate. She called Charlie from her cell and told him that I was safe. I was in remission. I thought about the boy, and silently cried.

A week after the news was my first recital since I had gotten sick at the last one. Renee was getting off work late and I had to be there early for preparation. So I took a taxi.

I stood behind the stage for it seemed like hours waiting on Renee. Where was she? She knew how much this had mint to me, my first time after my illness. It was my turn, I could no longer wait for her. As I stepped onto the stage, I glanced around for her. I didn't see her but then again it was dark. I breathed and the music started. I put my whole heart and soul into this one piece. I felt free from all pain, all troubles. I was free at last. As I finished and bowed to the applause, then I glanced to the exit and took notice that she was not there either. I began to worry. I ran off stage, and out the door. I didn't see her car. I was crying at this point. I knew she would not just stand me up. I grabbed a taxi and told him my address. Maybe she was there. I knew she wasn't.

I walked into the front door and headed to the kitchen to see if she had left a note. No, no note. I called her phone. No answer. So I looked up her work number and after three rings the secretary answered.

" Thank you for calling Mid-eastern Press, how may I direct your call?"

"This is Bella Swan, I'm calling to speak with Ms. Swan please." I told her quickly

" Bella, she left over two hours ago" the woman told me.

I hung up the phone, and sank to the floor. Where are you mom?

I had cried myself to sleep on the couch. Then there was a knock on the door.

I jumped up to answer it. There were two officers at my door. I knew then. Oh no, no, no!

As I fell to the floor, one of the officers caught me and walked me to the couch and held me. After a while he asked " Do you have any other family"


	3. Chapter 3

After getting onto the plane, I was exhausted

After getting onto the plane, I was exhausted. So much had happened in the past few days that I just can't seem to keep up. My head hurt from crying so much, and my eyes were swollen be on recognition. I also felt the familiar pain in my joints. Now was not the time.

Arriving in Port Angelus was anything but beautiful. It was raining, and cold. I knew that things just couldn't get worse. I stood up to exit the plane and I quickly drew up to my side. That really hurt. I straightened myself up and walked to meet my dad. Charlie had tears in his eyes when he first saw me

" Bells how are you holding up, you look tired." Charlie grabbed me and gave me a hug,

" I have missed you so much!" he said as he grabbed my bags.

" I have missed you too dad, a lot really. I just …miss her so much." I was crying again. I really did not think that I could cry anymore, but alas I did.

"Come on Bells, let's get you home so you can rest up." Charlie said.

He knew that I did not want to talk about it any longer. I have always been one of those that when something bad happens, I except it and go on. I just did not know about this.

On the way to Charlie's house, all I could do was look out the window at all the trees and think to myself, I can't let myself go over this. I still had Charlie, and my health was, well I was still here.

"So…Bella, umm I know that you don't want me taking you back and forth to school, and umm," He sighed, " I found you a car that I think you will really like."

I tried to look interested, "Thanks dad, you really didn't have to." I didn't want to seem ungrateful, " what kind is it?" I asked, smiling at him. Wow, that was my first smile in I couldn't remember when.

" Well I found a Four-runner that I think that you will really like, its black with tan leather seats. I think that it's only two years old or so, but if you don't like it we can trade it in for something else," he looked at me with fists tight on the steering wheel.

" I have always wanted one of those, I have seen a few and they really are nice cars! Thank you so much." I replied excitedly.

After I thanked him, we were silent the rest of the ride. When we turned the curve, I seen the black SUV, I thought to myself, this is great, finally something right. When we pulled into the driveway, I opened the door only to notice that it was raining. This is something I'm going to have to get use to. Charlie helped me with my things and unlocked the door for me. I rushed in trying to salvage what was left of my dry hair.

"I know its not much Bells, but after you add your touch, it'll be perfect, after all you are Renee's daughter." He looked cautiously after the remark and looked as if he wished that he had not said her name.

" Is a project to keep me busy, at least until school starts." I quickly assured him.

" Well the good thing about the school here Bella is the there's a great dance team here, and the girls on the ballet are sure to accept someone as good as you, I just know it!"

"I hope so," I said as I was climbing the stairs to my room.

He walked behind me carrying my things and sat them on the floor of my room. He kissed my head, "I'll be down stairs if you need me." And with that he was tromping down the stairs. He is kind of like me in a way I hate trying to make a conversation when there's nothing to talk about. I was tired and wet. I needed a shower and a fresh change of clothes. I shifted one of my bags until I found the compartment that held my bathroom things. I grabbed them and headed to the shower.

Turning on the water as hot as it would go, I stepped into the steam filled shower and closed my eyes. I could remember the last time that Renee and I were together. It was the morning before my recital.

"_Bella, come on down here, I have something to tell you." Renee said._

_Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, right away I could smell the pancakes and the fresh berries. Renee always cooked that on our special days. Today was special. I had overcome an obstacle that could have taken my life and I was still doing what I loved._

"_Hey mom, what's up?" I asked, kissing her on the cheek as she flipped a pancake._

" _Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be running a little late this afternoon and I won't be able to pick you up for the recital, but I promise that I will be there the minute that it starts!" she looked as if she was upset about telling me this._

"_Mom that's okay, its no big deal, just as long as you are there to watch me, I'll be happy. You haven't missed one yet, so don't strike out now!" I laughed as she gave me a look. _

_We ate and laughed about the neighbor and his dog. Mr. Turner was on the lawn yesterday morning retrieving the paper in his housecoat, when his dog came running up behind him and quickly past him taking the housecoat with him. It was a sight to see! Renee and I stood there with our eyes wide open and I leaned over to my mother and asked, " Aren't you suppose to wear underwear under those things?" _

_After breakfast as Renee was heading out, she stopped and turned to me and said," I just want you to know how proud I am of you Bella, I love you baby."_

"_I love you too mom." _

As I ran out of hot water, I finished up washing and dried off. I stood and looked in the mirror at my reflection. I look so different from the other girls back at home. They all have a good tan and lighter hair. I got stuck with the pale skin and dark brown hair. I also have the most unusual green eyes. None in my family seems to know where they come from, but traits get lost down the generation I guess. The one thing that I did have in common with these girls was the fact that my body was slim and tone. That's about it really.

I dried my hair and that alone takes twenty minutes. It was so long and Renee would never let me cut it. She always said that it was too beautiful. I just couldn't bring myself to do it now. I felt like I would be betraying her. I walked to my room and made it to the door. The pain hit me like someone had just stuck a knife into my side. I hit my knees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.**

**Thank you Forks1 for my first review. I hope that this story is good enough to continue. Please give me reviews. I need them to continue. **

**Yes! I will get to B&E, but first you have to understand Bella and the way that she thinks, thats what I'm trying to do...So bare with me! xoxo**

I woke up the next morning in my bed. Charlie was asleep in the floor next to me. I remembered what had happened and wondered exactly what I had put him through.

"Bells, are you ok?" he looked worried as he rose up off the floor.

"Yea dad I guess so," I breathed deep, "I'm sorry about last night, I don't know what happened."

"Has it happened a lot here lately?" he asked

"Actually only a few times" I answered hoping that he could not see through the lie.

'Well just the same, I think that we are going to make a trip down to the hospital just to be safe, your first day of school is tomorrow and I don't want to push you if your not up to it." Charlie said bluntly. Meaning that it was not a question.

I growled at the word hospital. I hated the place really, but I guess that's because I have spent the last year going back and forth to one. I got up and got dressed and waved no to the idea of breakfast. I really didn't feel like anything. Charlie handed me the keys to my car and we headed out the door. Charlie stopped behind me briefly, locking the door. The drive there was short. I really didn't have to chance to try out my new car. There would be time later I assured myself. I did not like the idea of having Charlie coming in with me so I politely asked him to wait for me in the waiting area. He complied, but not to his liking.

I was sitting in the chair reading a magazine when the door to the evaluating room opened. Here walked in this man. He was beautiful. Pale like me, but he looked so much better with it then I did.

"Hello Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Cullen." He said as he sat down on the chair.

"Hey" was all I could come up with. He was so beautiful.

"I have read your chart and looked over the records that were transferred and I see that we are dealing with a bit of a problem." His eyes were directly on mine, holding my gaze. He knew what was going on, he knew what I was dealing with and I was so glad that I didn't have to tell him. Glad that I didn't have to say it out loud.

" I have been having the same pains that I had before I started the treatment." I told him

"Well that could mean a number of things, and I think that we should do some testing to see what the damage is," he looked sympathetic as he told me. Its seemed like he already knew what I knew. I agreed to the testing. I couldn't do that to Charlie, I had just gotten here, and I knew that he had just lost my mother and could not bear to lose me.

"Lets get started." Dr. Cullen said.

A few hours later, after the testing, I met Charlie out in the waiting area and told him that we would be back tomorrow afternoon to get the results of the tests. He nodded his head and put his arm around my shoulders.

After we had been home a few minutes, I decided that I was hungry and that I would cook. I kept smiling, thinking that no matter how bad things may seem, I would be okay. I would get through this.

After dinner, and saying good night to Charlie, I headed up to my room. I was nervous about tomorrow, but at the same time, excited because I would be doing the one thing that I love. I would be stretching my soul.

The alarm was going off sooner then I thought it should be. I rolled over to hit the snooze button. I hate that damn thing. I laid there for a minute thinking about what was to come today. I knew I had to get up and get ready sooner or later. Preferable later. As I was getting up I felt the same pain on my side. I had to ignore this. This was not going to ruin my day.

After my shower, I felt more awake. I moved to the mirror and wiped away the steam. I looked at myself, at my eyes. I can do this I thought to myself.

I dried and straighten my hair, doing so piece by piece. After I was finished, I too the curling iron and curled the ends. That's the way Renee liked it.

I put on a little makeup, not much, just enough to emphasize my eyes. Finishing with the lip-gloss. I double-checked in the mirror to see that everything was in place. It was as good as I could get it. I then went to my closet and started looking through it. I come across my favorite brown tank with the white one underneath that matched and my favorite light jeans and brown flip-flops. I glanced at the clock. It was getting late and I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up. I grabbed my things and ran down the stairs, tripping on the last one. Luckily there was a wall there for me to catch myself. Good going I thought. I walked out the door, and stopped to lock it. Charlie had already left for work. I got into my car and turned on the air. It felt so good. I could just sit there and sleep. I knew I had to get this over with. I put the car in drive and drove down the same road that Charlie had taken me when he was showing me where the school was.

The drive was short, and I was thankful because I was cutting it close. None wants to be late on their first day. I pulled into the parking lot, got out and headed to where the sign said Office. I looked at all the students that were scurrying around like little ants. A few stopped to notice me. I guess that's what happens when you are new.

The office was full of students, getting their schedule. It was not only the first day of school for me, but the others as well. This was the sign that summer was about to end. I looked at the older lady at the front desk as I walked towards her.

"I am Isabella Swan and I need to get my schedule please," I asked her softly.

" Ahh, You must be Charlie's daughter, welcome to Forks High Isabella," she said loudly.

Others in the office stopped to look at me as if acknowledging that's the new girl everyone's talking about.

" Thank you, umm, I was wondering where do I go to sign up for the ballet class." I asked her.

" Well when Charlie was up here about two weeks ago and registered you for classes, he registered you for ballet also." She smiled, "no worry, it's already here on your schedule."

"Thank you, I guess I need to get to class before I'm late," I stated after I glanced at the clock. I walked out of the office and headed the way that she had pointed me, to my first class. I found the room and held my breath, this was going to be a long day.

**So what do you think?? I need reviews before I post my next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I still only have 3 reviews and I need more to keep writting...Let me know please...and for those of you that are following, you after this chapter edward will be in here. Sorry I took so long! xoxoxo**

As I breathed in and out pacing myself, I took a step into the room. Most of the students were already seated, and by now most of them had seen me. They were just staring, was something wrong? Did I forget something? I pushed my fears aside and walked over to the teacher. I handed him my slip and waited for him to sign.

"Glad to have you here Isabella," he said.

"Thank you, but please, it's Bella," I asked him politely.

"Well Bella, I hope that you like it here, why don't you find a seat, we'll start in a few minutes," he added.

I nodded and walked toward one of the open seats.

"I'm Mike Newton, and you must be Isabella." He said as he blushed.

"Yes, but Bella please, and it's nice to meet you." I wasn't sure of why he was blushing.

Mike was going to say something else but the girl in front of me interrupted him,

"Hey Bella, I'm Jessica, we have heard about you coming," she looked at Mike and gave him a look. "What classes do you have next?" she added.

I told her my classes and she got a little excited. She apparently had a few of the same ones. That was comforting, at least I would know someone. Class went by quickly and when it was over I stood up and walked to the door. Mike and Jessica were both behind me, and Jessica run up to me and grabbed my arm. Come on I'll show you the way.

The class was down the next hall. As I was walking with her, I couldn't help but notice a few stares from others. I wondered why they were looking at me that way. As we entered the room, I walked to the desk where the teacher was sitting and handed her my paper. She signed it and smiled. I turned to look for a place to sit. I noticed that there were two open seats next to each other. The only thing in common was the girl in the middle of them.

I took my seat in one of the places, and turned to introduce myself to her.

"Hey Bella, my name is Alice, I have heard so much about you and I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

I stammered, "How did you know my name?"

"I told you, I have heard a lot about you." She answered.

"Oh" was all I could say.

That was the second person to have said that to me. I wondered what they had heard. How much did they know?

"So do you like forks?" she asked.

"It's okay, I'm just not use to so much rain. I have been here a few days and I have yet to see the sun."

She giggled at my comment; I wondered what was so funny. The teacher started talking about the plans for the rest of the year and what she expected up to learn. I saw Mike glance back at me a few times. I smiled.

Class was over just as soon as it had started. I looked at my schedule and noticed that it was lunchtime. I was glad. I was starting to get hungry. I looked over to see if Alice was still there. I guess she was ready for lunch too because she was gone. I grabbed my things and went to find my locker. I wondered where I would sit at lunch. I didn't really know anyone well enough to just sit down with them. I guess I would be alone. That really didn't bother me too much. I would give me time to think.

I walked into the lunchroom. It was big, almost as big as the one in Phoenix. I walked to where the line seemed to be formed. I didn't really want to look around too much. I knew that people would notice. My fears were relived when Jessica came waltzing up beside me.

"Grab your plate and follow me, you can sit with us if you would like." She was really being nice. I got my food, and walked behind her. I was trying to watch where I was going with out really looking up. I sat down at the seat she had been saving for me. I looked over as several people started asking me questions.

"I'm Eric," said this one guy. He was weird looking, taller I guess, he was sitting down. He had slick black hair and a few bumps on his face.

"I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you." I said.

The girl beside him looked at me with a hateful glare. I knew she cared nothing about who I was.

I looked around as Jessica was introducing me to other people by pointing to them. This was funny. As I looked to the left to the boy Jess was telling me about, Josh I think that's who she said he was, I noticed the girl that I had just had class with. Alice I think her name was. Right next to her was a boy with sandy hair. Along with Alice, he too had very pale skin. There were five of them sitting there together they were all pale but beautiful. They reminded me a lot of Dr. Cullen.

I turned to ask Jessica about who they were when the sandy haired boy looked up to meet my stare. I blushed and looked down. I felt bad for staring. I decided that I would leave lunch early and find my next class. I still had to stop at my locker. I got up and emptied my tray, which was almost still full. I should have eaten more, but I was so busy following Jessica in our conversation.

As I left the lunchroom and walked out the door, I felt the same pain on my side. I closed my eyes and breathed deep. I don't have time for this right now.

As soon as I straightened myself up, Mike was walking up next to me.

Oh no I thought. Please don't tell me he saw me.

"Bella, are you okay?" he looked worried.

"I'm find, I just had a muscle cramp, that's all!" I waited on him to argue.

"Oh well if your okay, umm I was about to head to class, would you like me to walk you?"

"Sure," I couldn't tell him no. Even though he was being sweet, I just didn't feel like being around anyone.

We walked to class and sat down beside each other. Class went by quickly. I was beginning to get excited because the class that I love is next. I said good-bye to Mike and headed the opposite way. I was walking through the hall and Alice came running up to me.

"So where's your next class?"

"Umm… the auditorium, it's ballet." I told her.

"Wow, that's cool, I'm in the same room. Our drama class meets there too. We have to share the stage." She said. " This will be fun Bella, you will love it, some of the girls in there are really good," she giggled, "I can't wait to see how you do!"

Oh great I thought, an audience. "I'm sure I will." I told her. I was unsure if I was telling the truth or not.

**So what do you think??please let me know...yes Edward is soon I promise.!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is...what I promised you. Read and Review please!!**

Alice walked into the Auditorium right in front of me. I went one way and she went the other. I seen the girls that were already dressed out and I decided to ask them what I should do next.

"Excuse me, I am new here and well, I have no idea as to where I should go or what I should be doing." I blushed. It was not easy for me to talk to just anyone.

" Are you Isabella?" she asked.

I looked puzzled, how did she know who I was? "Yes, I just moved here." I added.

" Wow, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm so glad that you are in class with us. I have heard how good you are and I can't wait to see!" she grabbed me into a hug.

"Oh silly me, I forgot to tell you my name, I am Brittany Nelson, the captain of the dance team." She added.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

" Follow me and I'll show you where the dressing rooms are, coach is waiting to see how good you are."

After changing into my clothes, I walked out with her. I could see the ballet team on one side, and the drama team on the other. I seen Alice wave to me and I smiled.

"So your Isabella Swan?" the coach asked.

"Yes, but Bella please." I asked

" Well glad to have you here Bella, I'm Coach Carmen." She said.

" Thank you for allowing me to try out." I stammered.

" So what kind of music do you need to get started?" Carmen asked.

" I brought my own, if that's okay, I just know the routine by this music." I told her.

"Sure, well let me have it and after Kitty gets done I want you to show me what you got!"

"Alright." I replied.

This was it. It was now or never. If I failed I would lose what I loved. I could not let that happen.

It was my time. I had to show them that I'm not just normal, I had to show myself that I can do this. I will do this.

I walked onto the stage. While I was finishing up my stretches I happened to glance over at the audience. There was the sandy haired boy. He was looking at me confused. I was also confused. How on earth was he so beautiful? His eyes were an unearthly color, they were almost a dark gold. I couldn't stop staring, its like I was drawn to him.

The music started, thank god! I don't understand why I couldn't look away.

It was time.

I breathed deep taking my position. Then, I just let go. I moved with the music, left, right, and twisting. I move with grace and poise. I thought about Renee and what she would say. I could not let her down. Most importantly, I could not let myself down. I did all the move on count, not slipping up, Not once.

When the music was finished and I stood to leave, I heard clapping, cheering. Oh that feels so good. I looked over to all the people that were watching me. Jessica, Mike, Alice, the coach, and the boy. He was sitting there with his mouth open, just watching. I blushed as I met his gaze. I looked away, and walked off the stage. Coach Carmen was waiting on me.

"Bella, that was beautiful. You are exactly what we needed. Welcome to the team!"

I stood there, too emotional to say anything. I had done it. It felt wonderful.

I took my seat. The others were trying out as well. They were good too, some too good.

Alice came running over to me, "Bella, that was so…I have never seen anything so beautiful." She was smiling.

"Thank you." I said.

"I want you to meet someone, come on," she said.

I got up and follower her to the other side of the room. We were walking towards the sandy haired boy. I felt my heart quicken and my stomach was getting nauseous. Why was I reacting this way? He was just so beautiful.

"Edward, this is Bella, I have second period with her." Alice said with a smile.

He looked at me, his eyes, oh his eyes. I couldn't stop looking.

"Hi Bella, your were wonderful up there. I have never seen anyone so good," he said.

" Thank you very much." I stammered. My heart felt as if it was about to jump out of my chest. I was feeling weak, and I had to get out of there.

"I'll see you both later," as I said that I noticed the confused look on his face again. What had I said or done wrong. I don't know, I just know that I had to get out of there and fast.

I turned to walk out of the room and Mike met me at the door.

"Hey Bella, that was great,"

I was feeling weak at the knees, "Thanks Mike, listen I have to head out early, I'll see you tomorrow." I said to him as I was passing him by.

I raced to my car. I was having the hardest time breathing. I jumped in and cranked the car. I needed to relax. I started breathing slow and deep breaths. I did not have a clue what had just happened. I just knew I needed to get home.

**So what do you think?? you must tell me!! Theres still more of B&E to come...plenty! Thanks to those who have reviewed!! xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well how is it so far??please I need to know**

**thank you!!**

I pulled into the driveway. Charlie's cruiser was there. I gained my composure as I got out of the car. I walked in the door and noticed that Charlie was eagerly making his way to where I was standing.

"Hey bells, are you ready?" he asked.

I kind of looked at him with an odd expression.

"For what dad?" I asked. I had no clue as to what he was talking about.

"You appointment with Dr. Cullen." He said.

Oh yea, that.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

The drive there was quiet. I was lost in thought about what had happened today. He took this as a notion to not ask questions I guess. We pulled into the parking lot, and got out. He put his arms around my shoulders as we walked into the hospital. We walked past the elevators and into his office. My dad signed me up and took his seat next to mine.

"Bella, if you don't mind, can I sit in with you today. I really want to hear what he has to say." He looked hopeful as ha asked me this. How could I deny him this one simple request?

"Sure dad, but can you please not ask so many question?"

" I won't Bells, I just want to be here for you," he assured me.

We sat there for a minute more when the nurse came to the door.

"Miss Swan, he is ready for you." She said.

I followed her into the exam room and took a seat. Charlie was behind me.

"Bella, how are you feeling today?" Dr.Cullen asked.

"Better than yesterday." I assured him.

He took a deep breath.

" Your test results are in and I'm afraid we have some bad news." He said. "It seems that the treatments that you endured previously were not strong enough. It has spread beyond the liver. With stronger treatments, we may be able to catch it and put I stop to it this time." Dr. Cullen looked at me with hopeful eyes, I guess hoping that I would agree to it.

I looked at Charlie and at the tears coming out of his eyes. I could not turn down the treatments and put Charlie through this. He had already lost my mom this year, I had lost my mom this year. At this point I was more determined than ever that I was going to beat this.

"Yes Dr. Cullen, I will except the treatments and would like to start as soon as possible." I quickly told him.

He smiled "Wonderful Bella, how about in about thirty minutes?"

I didn't realize that it would be so soon.

"Alright, I'm ready." I said

I am as ready as I'm ever going to be. I was going to beat this.

We arrived home late. I was starting to feel sick. I couldn't let Charlie see me like this. I told him goodnight, and went up the stairs. I looked through my top drawer and found my medication. I went to the bathroom and got some water. I would feel better when this settled. I changed into my pajamas and went back to my room. I took out my cd case and found my favorite one. Debussy. Renee had bought it after my first treatment to relax me. I fell in love with it. I placed it into the stereo system and turned up the volume. Oh, such piece. I opened up my window and drew back the curtains so I could feel the breeze. It was nice. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I was relaxed. Then it hit me, I curled up into a ball. I remember this, and it only gets worse. I was going to be sick. I wrapped up in a blanket and laid there hoping for it to pass. I was shivering and sick at my stomach. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I was vomiting. A lot. When I finished, I was so tired and weak. I walked back to my room and closed the door. That's when I hit the floor.

The next morning when I woke up, I was in my bed, covered up. I guess Charlie had found me. I got up and took a shower. I was feeling better. After I dried and straightened my hair, I curled the ends. I put on some makeup, a little more than normal to cover up my pale face. I dressed in a pink shirt with a white tank underneath, light jeans and my pink flip-flops. I ran down the stairs, I didn't want to be late for school. I met Charlie in the kitchen. We ate our breakfast together in silence. Then I thought about last night.

"Dad did you put me in my bed last night?" I was smiling at the thought of his caring so much.

"No Bells, I checked on you before I went to bed and you were in the bathroom." He said.

I was shocked. I wonder how I got to the bed. I know that I didn't just get up. I couldn't have.

**Don't worry there's alot of Edward coming up...maybe too much...I just have to leave you wondering!! xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright...here goes. I hope that this is getting better. I just want lots of details. I want the reader to know exactly what she feels like. If you can feel her emotions from this, can you imagine what they will be like when she finds love! PLEASE Read an Review!!**

As I pulled up at the school, I noticed a group of people standing around and talking. I pulled in the parking place and got out. I looked over at the group and noticed that one of them was Alice. I turned and started walking towards the school, but not fast enough.

"Bella, hey wait up," she said as she was running in my direction. I turned around to speak to her and noticed that Edward was with her. Once again, my heart started racing, and I could almost swear that it was going to come up through my throat. I knew then that he was the reason for the weird things that were happing to me.

"Hey Alice, Edward," I had mustered up the ability to speak. It was rather hard.

" So are you okay? You left in a bit of a hurry yesterday," she asked.

I swallowed hard. What would I tell her? Could I tell the truth when I didn't even know it myself?

"It was nothing, I just forgot about something, that's all," I lied. I felt bad for saying that but what was I suppose to tell her? I felt funny inside after meeting Edward? Yea, right! I could see her expression if I were to say that. She would think that I was crazy. Not that I don't think that sometimes.

"So how do you like Forks Bella?" Edward asked. He truly looked interested in my answer.

"It's okay, I'm just not use to all the rain." I told him. I looked up at him when I answered him and I knew it was a mistake. I had avoided that throughout the whole conversation. I couldn't look away from his eyes. They were so soft.

"Hey Bella," I heard someone yell. That seemed to snap me out of it. I turned to see who was calling my name. Before I could look, Mike had his arm around my shoulders.

" He Mike" I answered. The look on Edwards face was not a kind one. I quickly shrugged out from under Mike. I didn't like that and I was starting not to like him.

He persisted to move with me and placed his arm around me again. Did I have to be rude to him? I must have had a suffering look on my face, because Edward seemed to move so quickly. Before I knew it, he had his arm around my waist and we were walking towards my first class. I could hear my heart picking up the pace. I didn't see how it could do so because it never stopped in the first place. I turned to look back at Mike, and I seen these hurt looks on his face. I was actually satisfied that this happened, I mean he really bothered me. I looked back to Edward and smiled. He seemed to know what I was thinking. As soon as we turned the corner, he let go, but continued to walk me to class.

"So you like this Mike don't you?" he said chuckling.

"Oh yea, so much that I just can't get him out of my head, I'm so glad you got me away from him. I was about to be all over him," I said laughing.

"Thank you"

When we got to the door, he opened it and I was about to say goodbye, but he walked in with me. I gave him a puzzled look.

" I was late for my first class yesterday." He said proudly.

"Oh" was all I could come up with.

Great I thought to myself. I have to sit through class feeling all funny. This could be bad. As it is I already feel as if my heart should give out anytime soon.

I took my seat, and he did too and it was right behind me. I noticed as soon as I sat down, Mike and Jessica come into the room. I breathed in deeply; this was going to be a long class.

"Hey Bella, How are you?" Jessica asked softly.

"Fine" I whispered. Mike looked over at me and smiled.

"I'm going to Port Angelus this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to go with me. You know get to know each other. Like a girls day out," she said

"I'll ask Charlie, and if he says that it's fine, I'd love too." I told her. That would be fun. I haven't done that since Renee and I went out.

"I'll let you know tomorrow," I said as the teacher began. I glanced back to Edward and notice that he was leaning back as far as possible, and staring at Mike. I wondered what his problem was. Did he and Mike not get along?

When class was over, I grabbed my books and darted towards the door. I wanted to miss Mike and his questions. Maybe I could come up with something before lunch, or maybe I would sit alone today. I got halfway down the hall and almost to my locker and there he was behind me. Mike was officially getting on my nerves.

"Bella, wait up," he shouted. I pretended not to hear him and kept walking. It was no use. By the time I had reached my locker, he was almost close enough to touch me.

" Bella, I wanted to ask you if you would like to come over to my house and watch a movie tomorrow night," he was leaning over me with his hand on my locker. " You know, and get to know each other?" He was smiling.

Ugh, could he not get the hint?

"I have plans tomorrow night," I said loudly.

"Yea, with me." I heard a deep voice. It was right beside me. Edward. He has saved me again!

"Sorry Mike" I said. Even though I wasn't.

"Come on Bells let's get you to class before you are late," Edward said.

He placed his hand on my back. It was like electricity was coursing through my body. I had never felt it before. I looked at Edward and noticed that he must have felt it too because he jumped back quickly moving his hand.

"Thanks for saving me again Edward," I said as I was avoiding his eyes. I'm getting better at this.

"So what time do I pick you up tomorrow night?" he asked, grinning.

"Umm," I struggled to speak. That blew my mind. I never thought that those words would come out of his beautiful mouth. I thought that he was trying to just help me.

He noticed my lack for words and quickly added, " I only asked because I hate to tell a lie." He was looking at me. Searching for an answer.

"I'm sorry, I just, I can't," that was all I could say. I turned quickly and ran the rest of the way to the classroom. I hoped that I would not trip.

Second period went by quickly. Alice wasn't in class. I didn't know much of anyone else except for Jessica. I didn't even talk to her much.

I wondered what I was going to do for lunch. The treatments caused me to lose my appetite so I was not hungry. For another, I had just turned down two guys today and they both were in the lunchroom with me. I decided when the bell rung, that I would just sit out on the picnic benches today. I would enjoy being outside alone, while its not raining.

I found an empty table and sat down. I took out my favorite book and started to read. I felt the pains on my side were starting and so I quickly took my medicine.

When lunch was over, I headed to fourth block. Mike and Edward were also there. How was I going to deal with this?

I dashed into the room and to the locker room. I couldn't hide forever. I was going to be seen because I would be on the stage. Great! I heard a few girls come in to the room. They were laughing and carrying on. Brittany walked up to me and introduced herself, as did a few others. I really liked this class.

Coach Carmen asked me if I would show her my routine again so she could see some of my moves again. She said they were different and that would be useful when in competition. I agreed of course.

Stepping onto the stage, I stretched. I tried not to look out into the audience. As I was finishing my last stretch, I felt the pain in the joints of my knees. I closed my eyes and breathed deep. I can so this.

The music started and I began to move. I was doing just fine. About halfway through, the pain deepened. I knew what was coming. It had happened once before. Oh no I thought. Not here. Please. I glanced at Edward. He had a horrified look on his face. I could not just stand there and let everyone see what I really am. I exited the stage, and quickly went out the back. I ran to the nearest clump of grass and hit my knees. I threw-up before I could even put my hands on the ground.

**Will she go through this alone? R&R and I'll give you more!! xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**So how is it so far?? I know I'm posting fast. Sorry but I'm trying to get all my ideas out on paper, well the computer. Let me know!**

I don't know how long I lay there. After what seemed to be forever, I felt as if I was being lifted and carried and someone said my name. I just remember feeling the electricity flow through me once again. That was it.

I woke up to heat people talking around me. I opened my eyes and glanced around me. There on the edge of my bed sat Dr. Cullen and beside him, a very worried Charlie.

I was confused. How did I get home and why was Dr. Cullen here?

"Bells, oh Bells," Charlie said almost crying. "You gave me such a scare." He said as he was rushing over to kiss my forehead. I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Is she awake Dad?" I knew that voice.

"Yes, and very confused I might add," he said chuckling.

Just as I was about to ask what was going on, I seen him. He was standing at the foot of my bed. He was like an angle. My room was not good enough for him to be standing there. Why was he here? Wait a minute, did he just say dad?

"Edward, you didn't tell me that Dr. Cullen was your father." I said sharply.

" Well you never asked!" he said smiling.

"Bella, it seems that your body is already having a hard time with the treatments." Dr. Cullen was looking me over as he said that. "I think that I need to give you some stronger pain meds and that should help with the vomiting too," he added.

"Whatever you think is best," Charlie said.

I was ignoring them. " How did I get here, and how did you come into this Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"I found you outside the auditorium, passed out on the ground, so I brought you back here to Charlie and called dad to come check on you." Edward said. He was looking at me hoping that I would not be angry with him.

"Thanks again for the third save Edward," I stated. I was smiling. With all the pain I was actually smiling. I wonder if it was him who put me in the bed last nigh. No, it couldn't be.

"Well I guess that's about it for the night, Charlie, you call me if you need me and I'll be right over." Dr. Cullen was walking to the door and waved goodnight.

Charlie nodded and we both thanked him.

"I'll see you at home Edward."

Did that mean that he was staying for a while? I hoped that he was. At least for a few minutes, I smiled at that thought.

Charlie got up and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bells, I'm going to go and watch the end of the game," he walked to Edward. "Thanks for bringing her home, try not to stay too long, she needs her sleep." And with that he walked out the door. I could hear every step he took.

" Bella, are you sure you are okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

Why was he so worried about me? He barely knew me.

"Yea, I'm fine actually," I sighed. "So I guess you know huh?"

"Well, Charlie told me." He changed the subject quickly " You know that you owe me for saving you three times today." He said that with a sly grin.

"Alright Cullen, what do you think that I owe you?" I asked. I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"I'll pick you up at seven." And with that said, he walked over to me, touched my face with his hand and walked out the door. "Sweet dreams" was all he said before he closed the door.

I had not even had the chance to argue or breath for that matter. I really felt like I was going to be sick. Not the bad kind either. There was just something about him.

I woke up early that morning. I looked outside to see that the sun was shinning brightly. I was defiantly going to school today. I showered and got ready for the day. I headed down to the kitchen. Charlie was there getting ready to head to work. "Good morning Bells, what are you doing up and ready?" he looked puzzled.

" I have school dad, its Friday," I said.

"I didn't think that you would feel like going, you know after yesterday."

"Dad, I'm fine. I really wished you wouldn't treat me different." I didn't mean to sound rude, but I just wanted as normal of a life as I could have.

"Well if you feel up too it." I could see the fear in his eyes as he said that.

"I just want you to take care of yourself."

"I will dad, just don't worry" I smiled at him. He really did care.

"So, where is the Cullen boy taking you tonight?"

That shot chills down my spine. Was he listening? I was sure I had heard him going down the stairs.

"How did you know about that?" I asked him.

"Edward asked me last night." He said "Only of you felt like it"

"Oh" I was blushing.

" Well, I need to be heading out," he walked to the door and stopped.

" Some boy named Mike called you last night, I told him that you were not feeling so well and that I would have you call him if you felt up to it. Then the funniest thing happened. About thirty minutes after he called, he showed up at the front door." He was laughing a little as he said this. " I told him that if you didn't feel well enough to talk on the phone, what made him think that you were well enough to have visitors?" He was laughing harder. " Before I could close the door, Edward came down the stairs and walked right in front of Mike and said 'I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Swan' and he left Mike standing there furious! I'm sure that my laughing didn't help either. All I could do was close the door in his face!"

Charlie was still laughing about that when he closed the door and hollered out " I love you Bells."

I couldn't believe it. Mike still hadn't taken the hint. Well I guess Edward got him again. He was good at that. Oh, just thinking about Edward Cullen makes my heart do things that I swear will eventually lead to a heart attack. I just know it!

I grabbed my things and headed out to the car. The sun felt wonderful on my skin. I was reconsidering my 'going to school' until I thought about not seeing him. I cranked my car and headed to school. Obviously that was motivation enough.

I pulled into the parking lot. I wondered if I would see him. I got out and headed to my locker. When I opened it I noticed a single red rose. A note was attached.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry that I will not be here today to save you from Mike._

_I hope that this letter finds you feeling better. Take care._

_Edward Cullen_

_I will still see you at seven._

I smelled of the rose. Only it didn't smell like a rose should smell. It smelled like him.

I walked to my class, still in a daze. This could not be happening. Maybe the date and the rose was his way of telling me that he was sorry that I was sick. Then again, he asked me before that happened. What was his reasoning? Either way, I didn't care. I was actually happy.

I sat down in my chair and waited for the class to start. Jessica came in and sat down and immediately turned around to face me.

" Mike said he saw Edward Cullen leaving your house last night. Oh my god, are you like dating him? He is so gorgeous." She was ranting like a mad woman. "Oh girl, you have to tell me everything!"

"Well, there's not much to say really, he came by to check on me, and that's about it. Oh and he asked me to dinner tonight."

"Wow, that's awesome, did you know that the whole three years that he has been here, he has not once even so much as looked at another girl. He must really like you!" she said excitedly.

"Yea, maybe." As soon as I said that, the teacher walked in. Thank god.

All throughout class, I could not think of anything but him. I wondered why he was out, and if Alice was going to be out too.

The day seemed to go by quickly. Mike had questions. A lot of them, and I just tried to ignore him as much as possible. He even persisted to walk me to my car. I was getting g tired of him and fast. As I reached my car, I turned to tell him bye. I must not have been paying attention because as I turned, it only put inches between out faces. I could smell his breath. It was enough to make me sick at my stomach. I turned around and got into my car. I slightly cracked the window and yelled "bye." I sped off.

I reached my driveway. By this point I'm upset. Why won't he just leave me alone?

Charlie wasn't home yet, so I unlocked the door and headed up to my room. I plopped onto the bed and reached over, cutting on the stereo system. Debussy always relaxed me.

I was lying there thinking about Renee when I heard Charlie pull up. A few minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

"Hey Bells, how was your day? You look like you are feeling much better!"

"It was good dad. I am feeling a lot better."

He walked over and hugged me, " Since you are going out tonight, I'm going over to Harry's tonight to watch the game. Do you think that you will be alright?"

"I'll be fine, just have fun." I assured him.

"Alright Bells, I'll see you tonight." He kissed my forehead, "don't stay out too late honey, you need your rest. I love you."

He was walking out the door, "You too dad."

I got up and started rumbling through my closet. What was I going to wear tonight?

I found my favorite sleeveless shirt. It was blue and tight fitted. That will go perfect with my white skirt and those blue flip-flops. I dressed and put on my white studded earrings. All I had left to do was redo my makeup and curl the ends of my hair again.

When I was finished, I decided to head back to my room. I had a few minutes before he would be here. That is if he was still coming. I opened my bedroom door and someone was standing there. It wasn't Charlie or Edward. He turned around to face me.

It was Mike.

**So is this a good hanger? I hope that this is better! Please R&R!**

**Thanks Forks1! Your opinion is greatly welcomed. Is the length better here??**

** Jess xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, how is it so far? Getting better? **

What was he doing here? What was he doing in my room? I felt like I couldn't breath. He just stood there looking at me.

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I know you told me that you had plans tonight, and I seen that Cullen wasn't in school today. I thought that I would take this opportunity to let us get to know each other." As he said that, he was walking closer to me.

"I really want you Bella, the first time I saw you, I knew that I had to be with that girl. I know you feel the same way too. I see it when you smile at me." He was standing right in front of me at this point. I felt like I was going to be sick. How could he think that? I had never done anything to make him think this way.

"Mike, please, I think that you have the wrong impression. I really don't think that you should be here." I said that loudly, thinking that maybe he would get the point.

"It's okay for Cullen to be here but not me?" He was smiling and as close to my face as possible. I started backing away. He was getting aggravated.

"Where do you think you are going? Huh?" He grabbed me by my arm and jerked me towards the bed, throwing me down and getting on top of me. I was pushing away with as much strength as possible.

"Mike please stop it, please leave me alone!" I was yelling as loud as I could. I knew it would do no good. No one was here.

"You know you want me, you know you want this!" He was laughing hard. I kept trying to get free. The more I struggled, the harder he held me. I started crying. I never thought this would happen to me.

"Stop fighting this Bella, just give in." He was laughing, he actually thought that this was funny.

I just closed my eyes.

I felt his body lift off of me. Was he giving up?

"No one touches her like that, and I mean none!" I heard the voice that said it. I also heard Mike gasp for breath and a loud bang on the wall.

I opened my eyes and it was my personal angle. Edward.

He had thrown Mike up against the wall and was about to hit him. He turned to see that I was awake.

"Mike, you better get the hell out of here and I better not ever catch you even so much as looking at her. Take note Newton, if I do, you will be six feet under!" he stopped and took a deep breath. "Get out!"

Mike got up off the floor and looked at me. With that he left.

I was crying so hard I couldn't breath. Edward was holding me, kissing my head.

"It's alright Bella, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. He will never touch you again, I promise!" He pulled up my chin to face him.

"I Promise" was all he said. I turned my head and started sobbing harder. Why did this have to happen to me? What had I done? Edward just held me there. I don't know how long, but he never let go. I cried out everything that I could. I guess I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up. I was still dark outside, but from the time on the clock I knew it was early. It was raining again. I stretched and rolled slightly to my side.

"Good morning," he said. I turned to look and there he was, sitting in the chair next to my bed. I couldn't speak. I remembered everything that had happened last night. Why was he still here? Oh no, I messed up our date last night.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"I stayed, I didn't know if you would be alright when I left. Charlie came home and checked on you, and he checked on you again this morning before he left."

"After last night, I didn't like the thought of you being here alone," he said.

"Thank you." Those words were not enough to even cover what he had done for me. I sat there staring at him. I didn't want to talk about last night so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry that we didn't get to go out last night, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

He got up and walked over to my bed and put his arms around me.

"Bella, last night was not your fault. Please don't tell me your sorry for something that you couldn't help."

"Don't you worry about that, I'm just going to take spend time with you today and tonight instead." He was smiling that crooked smile that I was really taking a liking too.

"Besides, I believe that I have saved you four times now!" He was laughing.

How could I tell him no? He has helped me so much, and he even stayed all night last night to make sure I'd be fine.

"Are you not tired? Did you get any sleep?" I asked.

"I'm not tired Bella, don't worry about me," he added, "How are you feeling?"

"I actually feel like I could use a shower." I blushed. I knew how rough I looked in the morning. "Give me a few minutes."

"Sure, take your time, I'm going to run home and get dressed myself." He kissed my head. "I'll be back in a few." With that being said, he was gone. He left me sitting there with my heart beating wildly and erratically. I really was starting to feel something for him, something that I have never felt before for anyone.

I got up slowly and got in the shower, turning as much hot water on as I could. My muscles were tight and sore. There were too reasons for that. I stood there thinking about last night. I just could not believe that Mike would do that to me. I don't even want to think about what could have happened if Edward hadn't showed up when he did. How was I going to face him in school? I see him all through out the day. He has a few of the same classes, and the same lunch period. How could I possible avoid him?

I stepped out of the shower when the hot water had run out. I dried my hair and straightened it. A little make up and I was done. I was getting excited again. Would he be here when I got out or would I have to wait on him?

I walked into my room and walked to the closet. I browsed through and found what I would wear. After getting dressed, I walked down the stairs. I needed to eat. I realized that I had not eaten since breakfast yesterday. I found some cereal and ate quickly. After washing my dishes, I decided to straighten up my room.

I finished making the bed and I heard a knock on the door. My heart was racing. I knew who it was. I raced down the stairs and opened the door.

There he was. I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were a soft honey. He was so beautiful.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked, smiling.

"Much better today."

He walked past me and I closed the door.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"Yes, umm where are we going?" I asked.

**So, How was the twist? Did anyone like it? Hate it? You must tell me! Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for the comments those of you that took the time! It means alot! **

**So Here's the chapter I promised! I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think about it by leaving a review at the end of this chapter. I have to have 10 to post the next chapter and I'm almost done with it! The quicker the reviews, the quicker the chapter will be up! xoxoxo**

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. How on earth could anyone have such a powerful smile? Better yet, why would someone so beautiful as he, want someone as ordinary as me? That was something that I had to know. That was one question that was burning in my throat to ask.

That was not the only thing that was puzzling me. I had only met him a few times, here and there briefly, and he acted like he had known me my whole life. How did he know where I went when I left the auditorium? What about when I had the run in with Mike? How did he know? I had given up screaming, and there was no noise to alarm anyone that something wasn't right. I was very grateful that he saved me, but I just didn't understand how!

Oh, what does it matter? He was here right now and he wanted to spend time with me. No matter what was ahead, or how long this lasted, I wanted this. I could almost say that I needed this. I looked into his eyes once more and seen what I thought to be a puzzled look. He had not answered my question.

"Where are we going I might ask?" I said louder than the time before. Maybe he hadn't heard me.

"You will see when we get there!" He grinned. "That is if you trust me."

I wanted to kiss him so bad. His lips were so close to mine and by the electricity running through my body, I'm sure that the rest of me was well aware of this also. I wanted to tell him that I trusted him, that I was sure of it. Why couldn't I trust him? He has done nothing but save me, in more ways in one.

"Alright, if that's the way you want to be, then I guess I'll have to wait!" I said laughing.

He opened the door and held it open for me. I nodded and stepped through, locking it behind us. After I had placed the key in its proper hiding spot, I turned towards the car. He was waiting there for me with the door open. How did he get down to the driveway so quickly?

I shrugged it off and took his offer climbing into the passenger side. As soon as the door was shut, his was opening his and sitting down.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say anything to ruin the mood, (I was good at that!) so I fastened my seatbelt and watched out the window as we were driving off.

"Bella, you seem to be thinking so hard about something, is anything bothering you?"

He asked with a worried look on his face.

Ahh, he noticed that I was concentrating on something, and I really didn't want to tell him. He would probably think that I was crazy. Goggling over him so soon. He must not be aware of how appealing he is, the sent that would derange anyone.

"Nothings wrong Edward, nothing at all." I assured him blushing as I said it.

His face seemed to ease up and he smiled, reaching over to touch my face.

"That color of pink looks so good on you." He was goggling now.

"Its not polite to stare you know!" I was laughing. This was funny the tables had been turned.

"Would it offend you if I were to ask you a few questions?" He asked.

"Depends on what kind of questions." I stated. I was trying to be playful.

"Ahh, just to help me figure you out!" He was chuckling.

I nodded my head to give him the go. I had smiled so much my cheeks were hurting.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Umm, I would have to say blue." He smiled again. "That's mine too!"

"Favorite flower?"

"That would have to be a tulip." I answered.

" Favorite CD?"

" Definitely Debussy, Claire de Lune!" He looked like someone had poked him with a fork.

"That's your favorite out of all the music in the world?" He questioned.

"Yes," I nodded.

"May I ask why?"

"Well," I began, " My mother bought it for my after my first treatment to relax me. It just stuck with me. I really enjoy it! I soothes me when nothing else will." I looked at him, "Have you ever heard it?"

He pressed play on his CD player. I heard soft music start. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was Debussy. Now I looked like the same fork had stuck me. I couldn't close my mouth and he began laughing. He kept asking me all these questions, occasionally telling me a little about himself. This went on for about thirty minutes. I noticed we had entered Port Angelus. I was beginning to wonder where he was taking me. I wasn't near lunchtime, so I knew it wasn't to a restaurant, so where could it be? We drove into traffic and made our way downtown. It had been a while since I had been this far and I didn't recognize anything. After a few minutes, he turned off into a parking lot. I could smell the ocean. He parked the car and come around to open my door. I got out, and looked up at the sky. The clouds were covering the sun and it looked as if it could pour rain at any minute.

"Thank you" I said as he closed the door. I began walking to the pier. I felt an arm around my waist. My heart skipped a beat. Okay maybe a few beats.

"Where do you think your going, and how am I suppose to get to know you when you're running off?" He whispered in my ear.

I felt my face getting hot and I knew it was bright red. I felt a shock going from the place that he touched me to every point in my body. Why did this keep happening to me?

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Oh Bella, don't apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for." I knew he was serious because he took my face in his hands as he said this. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed to be forever. He broke away. Disapoint crossed my face, I was glad that he turned away.

"Come on," he said as he was leading me by my waist.

We walked to the end of the pier and sat down on the bench facing the ocean. I was beautiful and so peaceful. The waves were rolling in and out. Seagulls were swooping down at the water fishing for food and I was sitting alone with the most beautiful person. Edward. He sat there quietly watching me and waiting for me to finish taking everything in. I glanced at him and my heart jumped again. I was sure at this point that he would cause my death. He was going to touch me and my heart was going to give out from shock. I think that they call that a heart attack.

" It's so beautiful out here," I said softly.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder my dear Bella, and the only beauty I see right now is you." His face was soft, and his eyes were burning a hole into my soul. I could sit here for eternity.

I knew the moment would come when someone would look away. I realized that I wasn't breathing so I turned my head and took in a deep breath. He was laughing.

" I would like to ask you a few more questions if you don't mind."

I nodded my head, "If you think that you could possible come up with anymore questions." I smiled.

"Well, I have a few that are a little on the personal side, and I don't want to upset you," he added.

"Well if you want to know, start asking!" I said playfully.

He took a deep breath.

He started asking me about my parents, my old school, my age and birth date, about Renee's life and death, and how I got along with Charlie. We talked for hours about these things and each of our interest. After hearing a few of his, I laughed and told him that he was really old to be just seventeen. He laughed. We talked until my stomach growled. I hoped that he had not heard it. He smirked and my fears were confirmed.

"How about some lunch?" he asked.

"Sounds nice."

I hated to leave this place and all its beauty, but I knew that we had to get back to reality.

**So tell me what you think! Remember, I need 10 reviews to post the next chapter. If you wanna know what happens next, you'll leave me a review! I'm almost done with 12, so if in 10 mins, I get ten R's, within 10 mins you'll get 11. Hahaha...Thanks**

**Love yall! xoxoxo**


	12. Author's Note SORRY

Sorry I mean I'm almost done with 12

Sorry I mean I'm almost done with 12! Sorry Again!


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I'm not getting the reviews that I need to let me know if this is as good as I hope it to be. Is it a good story plot? Do I have enough detail? Do I need to change anything? If so, What?? What about the characters, do they seem to be the same people (personality type) from the original? Please let me know! Please!! **

**Anyway, thank you Forks1, Imnogirl, Cooliogo, Ava-night, and Edwardmasencullen! You guys are keeping me going!! This is for you! Thankyou so so so much!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own this, Meyers does, she is my insperation!! **

**ENJOY!! Oh and I have 14 finished, I need to know how 13 is before I post it! Haha**

I stood up and stretched. I glanced back at the ocean once more, and turned and started walking towards the car. Edward was at my side, taking my hand. I felt him squeeze it slightly. I looked at him and his face was serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing Bella, don't worry," he said.

We walked back to the car in silence. Before we reached the parking lot, he raced ahead of me and grabbed the door. Could he be anymore perfect?

We drove a little ways and he pulled in front of a building where the whole front of it was just a huge window. I had never noticed this place before. He got out and opened my door once again, grabbing my hand as we walked into the building. My heart did its dance and threatened his touch once more.

I realized after we had walked in a little ways, that this was a small restaurant.

"Good evening, can I seat you at a table for two please?" The pretty waitress asked.

"Yes, and a booth if you don't mind." Edward said politely.

"Yes sir, right this way." She was leading us towards the back.

Still holding my hand, Edward led me to our table, sitting me on one side before taking his seat on the other.

"What can I get you to drink?" she asked smiling. Edward nodded towards me.

I looked at her, "Coke please."

"Make that two," he added. She handed us the menus.

"I'll be right back." The waitress said as she walked away.

"I have been wondering about something." Edward said, breaking the silence.

"And that would be?" I was wondering if this was why he was being so quiet.

"Well, have you ever been serious with anyone before?" He looked nervous as he asked me that question. It must mean something to him.

"No," I answered honestly.

"Not even one?" He questioned. He seemed surprised.

"Not even one." I stated. Did that bother him?

"May I ask why?"

"Well, I never really had much time to spare to tell you the truth. The biggest really is that I have never run across anyone that sparked my interest."

"So, you are telling me that in the big city of Phoenix, you never ran across anyone that appealed to you?" He looked unsure as he said this.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I said smiling. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

He chuckled, "Well, because you are so beautiful, on the outside as well as inside and I just can't believe that someone has not come along and tied to sweep you off your feet so to speak."

"Well that's the truth," I said. I breathed deep, "At least until now."

I blushed, and I know because my face felt like it was on fire.

"Have you decided on your orders yet?" The waitress asked. She interrupted at a good time, she saved be from humiliating myself!

I told her my order and when it was Edward's turn, he just waved her away. I guess he wasn't hungry.

"Bella, how can you say that when you don't even know me? You have no idea who I am." He said sternly.

That hurt. I just told him how I felt and he acted like it was a bad thing. I felt tears in my eyes. I stood up and excused myself to the restroom. I left him sitting there to think about what he had said. He was the one that asked me here, that stayed with me last night. He was the one leading this. Is he surprised that I feel this way?

I made it to the restroom before the tears boiled over. What was I going to do? He was sitting out there waiting on me and there's no way I can face him right now. I just want to go home, to be away from all this. I found an empty stall and locked myself in it. All these feelings I had before he said that, ones that he knew I felt and let me do so. Things that he said to make me believe my feelings. I couldn't stop crying. I had only known him a few days and I was crying over him?

I heard the door open. I stopped breathing. I didn't want anyone to find me like this. I just covered my face with my hands and put my head down. They would be finished soon and I would just wait it out. I heard one of the stall doors open. I was trying to hold back the tears. The next thing I knew I was being picked up off the floor.

"Oh Bella, Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, Oh Bella, please don't cry." He was holding me, kissing my head and my hands.

We sat in the bathroom until I had calmed down. He assured me over and over that he didn't mean it like I took it. What was I suppose to believe?

I washed my face and walked out to the table. He was sitting there clearly upset. I looked at him and I couldn't do it. I could not just sit there and pretend that just didn't happen. I'll just walk to the street and get a taxi. I smiled at him, and quickly walked out the door.

I walked until I seen a taxi. The driver saw me and waved. I started across the street. Several things happened instantaneously. I noticed to my right that a car was speeding towards me. He didn't show any signs of slowing and I was not even half way across the lane. I also heard Edward hollering at me. I couldn't understand him. Then it hit me. It was like a truck, hard and fast. I was thrown to the curb and hard on the ground. When I looked up, I saw that it was Edward. I tried to position myself off the ground. What had just happened? I looked around, the car that I had seen was nowhere around. I saw a few people stopping to look and then I looked back at Edward.

"It was you that moved me, but how did you get over here so fast?" I was confused. "You were standing over there and yelling something. How did you get over here?"

"Bella, Bella, calm down honey its okay." Edward's voice was soothing.

I woke up in my bed. It was dark and I was alone. I heard talking. I got up. My head was really throbbing. I remember everything that had happened, but nothing after Edward was telling me to calm down. I opened the door, and stepped into the hall. The lights were off. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair looked awful, I had a scabby rash on my right cheek, and on my right arm was a burn. I could feel it but it was covered up with dressing. I brushed my hair and run cold water over my face.

I walked slowly down the stairs and into the Kitchen. There was Charlie and Edward.

"Bells, what are you doing up?" Charlie rushed over to me, " Oh Bells are you ok?"

"I'm fine dad." Even though I wasn't. I looked over to Edward. He was looking at me deeply, like he could see right through me.

"Bella, are you sure that you are ok?" Edward seemed worried.

"Yes" I sighed. I wanted to talk to him alone.

"Well, goodnight Charlie," Edward turned to me. "Bella, I'll stop by in the morning to check on you, I think that you could use some rest."

"Goodnight." I sighed. I guess I would have to wait.

I spent the next thirty minutes assuring Charlie that I was fine and that I just needed some sleep. I finally convinced him and I retreated to my room. I was too upset to even get a shower.

I walked through my door and laid on my bed, covering up my head. I thought about last night and today.

Edward was different. I knew I had not imagined him being so far away. I just didn't understand how he got to me so quickly. How was he so unearthly beautiful? And his family, they were so oddly pale, and their eyes were all the same golden color. To be kids that were adopted, that was surly strange. Also, Dr Cullen was oddly young to be a doctor. What could it be? Who were they? Who was he? Why did he get so defensive when I told him that I cared for him?

Something was going on and I was determined to find out. No matter the price. He started this and now I cared too much for him to just let go. I decided that I was going to get up and drive to Port Angelus in the morning and visit the library. Maybe I can find something to help me understand.

Then I thought about it. I had read a book during my treatments last year. It told of creatures that were pale, fast, and utterly beautiful, never aging. Thinking back, the book also said that the vampires that drank human blood, their eyes were fiery red. The star character in the story was a vampire and drank only from animals; therefore his eyes were a golden color.

No it couldn't be, that book was fictional. It had to be.

There was one thing for sure, one thing that I was positive about. Edward Cullen was not what he seemed to be, and I was going to find out why.

**So, how is it?? Was it expected? Do you like it? just hit the button down there that says review and tell me your opinion! YES, THAT MEANS YOU!!**

**Thanks**

** Jess**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here it is, the best one by far if I say so myself... Thanks to those of you that sent me reviews. It hurts a little though. I spend alot of time workin on this story so that I may share it with others, and yes, they read it ( I'm greatful for that truly). I put alot of effort into this, and get disappointed because none can take the time to tell me "Hey, this is great, or hey this sucks, try doing this, change this ot that. To thoes of you that are letting me know, thank you so much. I keep writing for you! **

**I hope with all my heart that you all enjoy this!**

As soon as I woke up, the memories from yesterday flooded my mind. I glanced at the clock. It was ten after seven. Huh. I had nowhere to be, and still I woke up early. I got up out of bed and stretched. I headed to the bathroom and turned on the water. It was refreshing and helped to wake me up. After I finished showering, I dried and straightened my hair. I looked at the scrapes on my face, and they were hideous. I put on base and covered it up as much as I could without putting on too much. I looked at my reflection. I could understand why he wouldn't want to be with me. Look at me. There is nothing that is appealing. Someone that looked like Jessica was worthy of Edward. I wondered why he didn't look after her. The though of her touching him and him liking it made my skin crawl, even though he didn't want to be with me, it still bothered me to think about him with someone else. I breathed in deeply a few times trying to calm myself.

I dressed myself comfortably with a white tank and a baby blue long sleeved, v-neck shirt, and of course my favorite gray pants. The pants were made out of stretchy material and were tight around the thigh and flared out at the bottom.

After I dressed, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I wondered where Charlie was. I didn't have the chance to wonder too long for on the kitchen table was a note telling me of his whereabouts and how to reach him if necessary. Fishing again. I sighed and thought about fixing something to eat. I wasn't really that hungry. To pass the time, I decided to go for a walk. I stopped at the door, putting on my flip-flops and headed out the door. It was actually not raining. The sun was hidden behind what seemed to be miles of thick, treacherous clouds. The only thing about Forks that I liked, was the fact that it had miles of woods and if a person wanted to get lost for a while, it wouldn't be hard. I walked to the right of the house and followed the trail deeper into the woods. I breathed deep, taking in all the different scents. I followed the trail for about ten minutes and decided that was far enough. I found a log on the ground and propped myself on it. I started thinking about all the events that had happened in the past week, Edward, and wondering how I should approach the matter of Edward's differences.

I sat there for what seemed to be hours. I decided to head back, breathing in the deep woods one last time before leaving. I only got a short ways back when the pain hit me. My side ached as if someone had just stabbed me with a knife and was pulling it around to the front of my stomach. I hit my knees and held myself. After a minute more, I found myself completely on the floor, crying wishing that I had stayed at home. I had to make it back somehow. I needed to get to someone, anyone. I paced my breathing and rose to my feet. The pain was tremendous as it consumed my body. I staggered a few feet more and stopped, catching myself with my hands as I fell again. I sat there for a minute and rose again, this time taking more steps than the last. The wave of pain hit me again. It was hard enough to make me vomit. I hollered out against it, praying that I would break free of this monster that consumed ever fiber in my body. I was going down again, but I never hit the ground. I felt two arms made of brick slide around my waist and pulled me back up.

"Bells, what are you doing out here?" It was Edward. "Are you trying to do yourself in?"

"No," I groaned with pain. "Just let me sit here for a minute please." I begged.

I looked into his eyes and I could see all the pain and conflict that was being caused at this very moment.

"Bells, please, let me at least get you back to your house." It was almost a demand.

"Please Edward," I breathed deep, taking in his scent. I would be fine as long as he was here. He nodded his head, giving in. All I could do was stare at his perfect face. His eyes were a soft honey, and his lips were so perfect and plump. I ignored the pain and thought about how it would feel to kiss him, to touch his face. I made a split second decision and I reached up and brushed my fingers along the side of his face. It was cold, but yet pleasant. I have thought about doing this a million times and I was glad that I had finally done it. He smiled made me blush. I dropped my hand to my leg. I wished he felt the same way. I wanted him so badly.

He held me for what seemed to be hours. The pain eased up and I was finally relaxed.

"Bells, can I ask you what you were doing out here?" He asked. "Alone?"

"I just wanted to come out here so I could think." That was all I could tell him.

"May I ask what thought could be important enough for you to come out here and endanger yourself?" I could gather the irritation in his voice as he asked me that question. What would I tell him? The truth? The last time that I told him what I was thinking, he got angry with me and I ended up almost crushed by a car. I thought about it for a minute before giving in.

"You," was all I could say. I saw the crease in his brow lift and his face relaxed.

"What about me?"

"Honestly Edward," I said his name again and it sent shivers down my spine. It felt so good. "I know that you are different, and I'm trying to figure out exactly why." I stammered. He seemed to do that to me, and often.

" The way that you knew that something was wrong that night when Mike was in my room," I shook trying to forget his name. "I had stopped screaming a while before you showed up and there wasn't any noise that would alarm anyone." I breathed and started again quickly so that he couldn't interrupt. "And yesterday, you were too far away to have gotten to me so quickly, I know that it was not humanly possible, and to be adopted, you and your brothers and sisters all have the same color eyes and the same pale skin. And Dr. Cullen, he looks like he is only a few years older than you, and does not look old enough to be a doctor." I was relieved. I had said it. I glanced at his face and seen his shocked expression. I knew that he understood and that he knew that I was catching on.

"So what are you implying? All these things that you have thought of, what do they mean to you?" He asked, with a worried face.

"Well, I started. "During my spare time after one of my treatments, I started reading a book. The main character of the book had pale, cold skin, honey colored eyes, very fast and he never aged. The book's ratings were fictional, and I don't know why I thought of it, but I did. Edward, in this book," I paused. Could I say it? The look in his eyes told me that I was getting close, that I understood more than I should. Was I right? Could it be? When I thought about it, it seemed possible but not likely. Now that I had said it out loud, it seemed to be plausible. I just had to get this last sentence out. I had too. I breathed,

"In this book, the main character was a vampire. The reason that his eyes were honey colored instead of red like the others is because his diet consisted of animals only. The one's with red eyes, well their diet included other things." Oh I could breath. It was out, all of it! Now what I feared the most, was his reaction that was calm at the moment.

"Edward, after I thought about all of this, I decided that I don't care. I don't care what you are. If it is true, I hope that you can find enough trust in me to tell me the truth."

I was on a roll. I told him everything. I trusted him with my thoughts and now I hoped that he trusted me with his.

"How can I even sit here and begin to tell you who I am? You are very perceptive and that could be a dangerous thing." He reached out and brushed the hair out of my face. My skin tingled at his touch and yearned for more. I could feel my heart fluttering as it rapidly picked up speed. His scent was very powerful, and adding touch on top of it, had very lingering effects on my heart. Not only that, but my mind was in a frenzy from being sent into overdrive, trying to keep me conscious and able to function. Around Edward Cullen, it was nearly impossible to function properly. I caught myself stammering and speechless when I was around him, wanting more. He was almost like a drug, and I was his user. I needed him.

"I have been wanting to tell you for so long, the truth. I could never do so because I feared the danger that it would put you in." He looked sad.

"What kind of danger could be worse than my impending demise?" I laughed a little.

"Have you ever thought of that?"

"I really wished that you wouldn't speak of yourself like that, your "impending demise" is not certain yet!" He added.

"So, is it true? Was the book right, or just some of it?" I asked. I hoped that I wasn't pushing it.

"Well, not that it matters to you," he was making fun of my little comment. "But yes, it seems that it is mostly accurate."

"I have another question." I stated. There was one more thing on my mind. I was going to let the other issue go so that he could see that it really didn't matter to me.

"What's that?" there was a smile on his face. He was taking this well.

"Could you please let me know about your end of this?" I asked. I could see the confused look on his face, so I quickly explained. " One day you are saying such sweet things to me, and making me feel is if you want to be with me, around me all the time. Then before I know it, you're angry with me because I'm honest with you about my feelings. You started this with me Edward, you keep leading me to believe that you want more out of this, and you get angry because you get a reasonable response. That's hardly fair, you can only have this one way or the other." I was really giving it too him. I told him just like it was. I just wasn't ready for his response.

Before I knew what hit me, his lips were crushed up against mine. They were cold, but soft. I felt electric shocks going from my lips to the rest of my body. It reached my heart and sent it sprinting. I had been waiting for this. Our lips moved together in sync. His arm tightened up around the back of my neck and shoulders, pulling me closer to him. His other arm was holding me in his lap, making sure that I couldn't escape. He needn't worry about that. I wasn't going anywhere.

We kissed until I could no longer breath. I didn't want it to end, but my lungs were screaming for air and my brain was working hard to keep me functioning, while my heart was longing for more. I pulled away and took a few breaths. He was smiling and laughing at my reaction. Once he assumed that I had breathed enough, he leaned in to kiss me once more. This time, it was softer and almost sweeter. His taste was better than I had imagined. Every inch of my body craved for his touch. I kissed him back with as much passion as my weak body would allow. My arms were around his neck and my fingers running through his hair. It was smooth, like silk. Oh god, I thought. I had to breath again. Stupid me, why could I not remember to breath while we were kissing? He knew that it was getting close and that I may need oxygen. His lips pulled away, but he left his face so close to me, resting his forehead on mine. The electrical currents running through us were shocking every muscle in my body. We glared into each other's eyes. This was heaven.

"Does that answer your question my dear Bella?"

**Well, how was it? Was it great? I bet you thought that I would never get to this, huh? Well, I got more instore for you, and you'd better hang on, its going to be a beautifully, bumpy, but yet satisfying ride! If your ready for 15, hit that dern review button down there on the left and let me know! Come on, its not that hard. Just click it, go to send review and type me a short (or long, I won't ever complain about the length) note! Have a great night!**

**Thanks..xoxoxoxo**


End file.
